jojobanfandomcom-20200223-history
JoJoban
Introduction JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken) is the name commonly given to any one of the versions and ports of a fighting game developed by Capcom based on Part 3, Stardust Crusaders. It was originally released in arcades in 1998 on the CPS-3 board; this version known outside Japan as JoJo's Venture. An updated version of the game was released in 1999 as JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 未来への遺産 JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken Mirai e no Isan), becoming the sixth and last game released for the board. Gameplay Heritage for the Future is a 4 button 2D fighting game. A''' - Light '''B - Medium C''' - Heavy '''S - Stand Each character's Stand (S) button varies depending on the type of character they are. Active - Activates your Stand ON/OFF,' '''changing your entire moveset and movement. Can use the '''Tandem Attack' super. Remote - Activate and control your Stand 'independently. There is only one character that has a purely '''Remote '''Stand. '''Active+Remote '- Some '''Active '''Stand characters can go into '''Remote Mode after inputing 236+S in Stand OFF or 6+AA '''in '''Stand ON. Weapon '''- Alternative version of '''Active Stand characters, having their Stands act as weapons that enhance their attacks. Can use the Custom Combo super. Passive - Some characters can't activate their Stand, instead, they have special moves tied to the S 'button. '''None '- There is one character with no '''Stand, but has a special move to replace it. Plays just like a Passive 'Stand user. ''Numpad Notation Heritage for the Future uses Numpad notations. This entire Wiki, each player and every notation used for the game uses this notation system so learning it is essential. Learn the Numpad Notation '''HERE ''System mechanics'' Roll - Pressing A+B+C will input a roll. You are Invulnerable to normal attacks, special attacks, supers, and command grabs for the duration of the roll, but you can be grabbed out of a roll by a regular throw. ''Can not be input while your stand is ON. Every character's Roll has a different duration. '''Guard Cancel' - 623 + A/B/C while in blockstun will input a Guard Cancel. This is a reversal move to use while being pressured by your opponent. Each character has a different Guard Cancel with a varying level of usefulness. Push Block (Advancing Guard) - Pressing A+B+C '''while in blockstun will input a Push Block that will push your opponent away. Can also be used on projectiles. Note that only one source can be Push Blocked at a time. This can greatly reduce the amount of blockstun from most attacks if done as early as possible. '''Air Recovery - Any combination of A/B/C + Direction after being hit in the air will perform an Air Tech allowing you to recover away, towards or in place from the air. You can perform''' Reversal Special/Super attacks during an Air Recovery but only if your character can perform such in midair. '''Ground Recovery - Any combination of A/B/C + Direction '''while falling close to the ground will perform an invincible Ground Recovery with a special animation. You can perform Reversal Special/Super attacks during a Ground Recovery, although there are a few characters that do not have this ability. '''Throws - 6C will grab your opponent and throw them forward. 4C will throw them behind you. Tech Hit '''can be done by inputting the grab at the same time as your opponent or a frame after the activation, giving the player only 2 frames to react to regular grabs. After a successful '''Tech Hit neither side takes damage and both players return to neutral positions without any penalties. Tech Hit cannot be performed during a Roll. Tandem Attack - 214+S 'allows you input normal '''A/B/C, Special and Super '''inputs in 80 frames long super flash, afterward your stand will rush towards the opponent and do the inputs you did in order, you are free to move after the stand rushes out. (Only for Active/Remote Stand characters) '''Custom Combo - 214+S '''allows you to do your normal and special moves with added speed allowing them to link together, unlike tandem you rush out with your character instead of your Stand and there is no window to input buttons, instead, you do the inputs while rushing forward. (Only for Weapon Stand Characters) ''Other Terms '''Negative Edge - '''Allows you to input special attacks faster and more precisely with only a single button press and release. The game registers releasing the button as an additional button press. If a button is held during a special's movement input and released after, the special comes out. This is useful for confirming the linking of a special from a Normal button. It is used for a few characters such as Vanilla Ice and DIO. '''Wake up - '''Used to describe a character's state after they have been knocked down and are about to regain the ability to act. '''Okizeme(Oki) - '''Attacking an opponent when they're about to wake up, usually with meaty attacks or mixups. '''Meaty Attack - Performing an attack early on okizeme to gain a lot of frame advantage and bait reversals. Note: In this game, you can meaty on the first frame of the enemy's wake up to prevent any kind of reversals and force them to block. This work because on the first frame of the wake up you cannot do anything but block. In practice, this means that you can create situations where the opponent can't even reversal out of your attacks and is forced to block or get hit. Footsies - A term used to describe the neutral game where both players are attempting to find an opening in their opponents defense. ''Universal Stand Systems'' Attacks Change '''(Active/Weapon Stand) - When you press '''S, all your A/B/C, special and super moves are now different or modified due to having your Stand ON. Double Jump (Active Stand) - When your stand is ON, you can double jump in the air giving you greater air movement. Some characters have extra air movement options such as Air Dashes. Only Active Stand character without a Double Jump is Iggy, who instead has the option to glide in midair after pressing and holding any up direction while in midair. Triple Jump (Active+Remote Stand) - When your stand is in Remote Mode, you can triple jump in the air giving you EVEN greater air movement. Stand Crash (Active/Remote/Weapon Stand) - If you take damage with your Stand ON, or block specific attacks, your stand bar will drain and if it reaches zero, you enter a Stand Crash Stun that leaves you stunned for about 2 seconds and turns your stand OFF. You can regain Stand Gauge when your Stand is OFF. A Stand Crash caused when blocking specific moves will stun the player for an even longer period of time. No Hard Knockdown (Active/Weapon Stand) - If your Stand is ON, you cannot be Knocked Down with sweep attacks, instead you will be launched slightly off the ground and backwards where you can air tech or recover almost instantly from hitstun. Remote Stand Damage - When a character is in Remote mode, if the user is hit, they take extra damage. If the user takes enough damage, their Stand will be turned Off while your character receives no pushback from such hit. ''Super Meter'' Each character starts the match with 1 meter. Additional meter can be built in multiple ways up to 10 stocks: *Performing certain normal and special moves *Hitting you opponent with a normal or special move (some super moves also build meter) *Getting hit by your opponent *Grabs (except Rubber Soul) ''will not build meter Information A video made by ExFalchion explaining the games various mechanics to newer players as well as giving some tips on how to keep improving and learning the game, as well as fighting games as a whole. The video was approved by few of the great players on FightCade as a reliable information source for new players. This site is a collaborative effort from the JoJo's FightCade Community to consolidate an updated source of information about the game. This Wiki uses sources from older JJBAHFTF wikis such as: HardEdge : https://wiki.hardedge.org/wiki/JoJo%27s_Bizarre_Adventure:_Heritage_for_the_Future StandCrash: http://wiki.standcrash.com/index.php?title=Main_Page Training mode for this game can be found by watching this video: '''FightCade' is a network gaming platform used to play a variety of arcade games. For information go to http://www.fightcade.com/ Community To be a part of the Jojo's FightCade Community you will need to use [https://discordapp.com/ Discord] You can find us using this link [https://discord.gg/EFZyyJm https://discord.gg/EFZyyJm] Here we host weekly events for everyone to join and events specifically for newer players to test themselves and have fun. They can be watched here: https://www.twitch.tv/jojosweeklytournaments